project_pokemonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystery Gift Codes
The 'Mystery Gift' is where you can redeem free Pokemon using codes made by Wish_z. and can be accessed in the 'Menu' section after defeating the first gym leader, Brock. Redeeming a Code Type in a valid code (Codes which are unredeemed/Not Expired/Right Spelling and Case. Codes in the Active Codes section below are confirmed to be valid.) in the Box and redeem it by clicking 'Enter', to the right to the Box. Redeeming/Receiving the Pokemon In order to receive the redeemed Pokemon, have a free space in your party and then click 'Redeem' located to the top of the box. Clicking 'Redeem' will show up a list of redeemed Pokemon once the condition is met. To receive the Pokemon, simply click on the label and the Pokemon will be sent to your Party. Active Codes Trivia * The codes mentioned below are forwarded from Wish_z's twitter account (@wishRBLX). * An active code expires once a new code is released, which now releases every Monday (Announced by Wish_z). * The level of redeemed Pokemon depend on the number of Gym Badges you have earned. They can also be set at a certain level despite the number of badges you have. * The codes are 'Case Sensitive' (careful about the capitals of a letter or the code won't work). * To use a code you must have at least earned the 1st badge from Brock and have at least one empty slot in your party. Frequently Asked Questions Q: Can we make more codes? A: '''No. The reason why is that we just forward the codes from Wish_z's twitter account (linked above) and we do not make the codes as we are not admins or the creator of Project: Pokemon '''Q: Can you remake codes that expire? A: No. As said above, we just forward the codes and do not make them. Scroll down to the 'Before you comment' section and you will find what happens when you comment questions like this. Q: It's Monday! Why hasn't a code been released yet? A: Please keep in mind that wish_z is from the United States, so his timezone may be different to yours. You should allow for some time (expect up to several hours) until he releases a code. Mystery Code History "ReallyCodes" - Gives you a shiny Pikachu. EXPIRED "OnePercentRat" - Gives you a shiny Rattata. EXPIRED "EXTREMECODES" -Gives you a shiny Eevee. EXPIRED "DragosireTribute" - Gives you a shiny Quagsire. EXPIRED "CxroFairy" - Gives you a Clefairy. EXPIRED "Kirikun" - Gives you a shiny Sableye. EXPIRED "RioluOlympics" - Gives you a Riolu. EXPIRED "Stormy" - Gives you a Slowpoke. EXPIRED "PuppyMonkeyBaby" - Gives you a Mr. Mime. EXPIRED "SphealOrNoSpheal" - Gives you a Spheal. EXPIRED "HarryHoudini" - Gives you an Abra. EXPIRED "TheFuriusDawg" - Gives you a Houndour. EXPIRED "Prinpupper" - Gives you a shiny Swinub. EXPIRED "Apologies" - Gives you a Mewtwo. EXPIRED "BeachballFun" - Gives you a Wailmer. EXPIRED "WhatsUpDoc" - Gives you Buneary. EXPIRED "KrabbyPatty" - Gives you a shiny Krabby. EXPIRED "Goggles" - Gives you a Yanma. EXPIRED "FourHundo" - Gives you shiny Deino. EXPIRED "Stardom" - Gives you a Staryu. EXPIRED "IGotDanceMoves" - Gives you a Lapras. EXPIRED "BadLuckBird" - Gives you a Murkrow. EXPIRED "SlippySnek" - Gives you a Seviper. EXPIRED "Shining" - Gives you a shiny Shinx. EXPIRED "Doggo" - Gives you a Growlithe. EXPIRED "ColdSteel" - Gives you a Beldum. EXPIRED "Mob" - Gives you a Ralts. EXPIRED "Steak" - Gives you a Tauros. EXPIRED "The100Club" - Gives you a shiny Meowth. EXPIRED "Totally" - Gives you a Totodile. EXPIRED "Shinypalooza" - Gives you a shiny Axew. EXPIRED "TinyShiny" - Gives you a shiny Diglett. EXPIRED "Celebrations" - Gives you a shiny Eevee. EXPIRED "Choices" - Gives you a shiny Larvitar. EXPIRED "Firefox" - Gives you a shiny Vulpix. EXPIRED "Hax0rz" - Gives you a shiny Porygon. EXPIRED "ShinyFinale" - Gives you a shiny Cresselia. EXPIRED "GuyFawkes" - Gives you a Pawniard. EXPIRED "Redkachu" - Gives you an aura Pikachu. EXPIRED "ImBlue" - Gives you an aura Ralts. EXPIRED "Hungry" - Gives you an aura Snorlax. EXPIRED "Pikablu" - Gives you an aura Marill. EXPIRED "FlyingGrass" - Gives you an aura Hoppip. EXPIRED "Kane" - Gives you an aura Growlithe. EXPIRED "Thanks" - Gives an aura Stunfisk. EXPIRED "Surprise" - Gives you a Bunnelby. "WeaselNews" - Gives you an aura Sneasel. EXPIRED "Muchacho" - Gives you a Lotad holding a Water Stone. EXPIRED "Aquaman" - Gives you an aura Mantine. EXPIRED "ThreeFitty" - GIves you an aura Magikarp. EXPIRED "HappyHolidays" - Gives you an auramon Delibird. EXPIRED "Doggy" - Gives you an aura Electrike with Hidden Power. EXPIRED "JackFrost" - Gives you an aura Snorunt.' EXPIRED' "Heracles" - Gives you an aura Heracross. EXPIRED "Barney" - Gives you an aura Dratini. EXPIRED "Overslept" - Gives you an aura Slakoth. EXPIRED "Berserk" - Gives you an aura Poochyena. EXPIRED "Shimada" - Gives you a multi-aura (blue and black) Accelgor. EXPIRED "Falcon" - Gives you a multi-aura (red and black) Fletchling. EXPIRED "Valentine" - Gives you a valentine aura Jynx. EXPIRED "OneMill" - Gives you a shiny Celebi. EXPIRED "Ghost" - Gives you an aura (black) Misdreavus. EXPIRED "Investigator" - Gives you an aura (brown) Sandile. EXPIRED "Glitch" - Gives you a multi-aura (blue and cyan) Porygon. EXPIRED "Wraith" - Gives you an aura (red) Gastly. EXPIRED "Sharknado" - Gives you an aura (yellow) Gible. EXPIRED "Bouquet" - Gives you an aura (cyan) Roselia. EXPIRED "Extinct" - Gives you an aura (cyan and green) Tyrunt. "RainbowRayquaza"- Gives you a Magikarp. EXPIRED ' ''' invisible text invisible text BEFORE YOU COMMENT * Please note that we do not make the codes nor will wish_z see your suggestion. As posted above, we only forward these codes. * If a code made by Wish_z is not on this page, please write it down in the comments below (with the necessary capitalization) and also a picture or some kind of proof. We will not put the code on the page if there is no proof within your comment. * If a code is expired, please write it down in the comments below and we will delete it from the 'Active Codes' section. Category:Helpful Pages